So, Which is the real world?
by Wisecracker88
Summary: So you're being extortioned by some maniac. What do you do? you hide behind the amazing power of the wizards. Yay for wizzards.
1. Chapter 1

Have you ever had such an amount of fear that you were forced to go into another world. One you sort of suspected but not really believed truly? Well, let's just say I know exactly how you feel. I'll tell you about it. Although at times it's a bit hard to re-asses. My brain has a nag for erasing bad memories.

I had just moved out of my parent's house. I had gotten a house of my own. Immediately I got a job one that paid well. I wasn't complaining. I had a brilliant life. I loved my job; I worked as a professional clogging teacher. No and don't look at me like that I didn't clog toilets or bathrooms or any of that. Clogging is a dance. If you ever get the chance to see it you'll enjoy it.

It was a crisp June morning and I was finishing up with my last class. I was going home and relaxing for the rest of the day. Well, or so I thought. But fate had another plan for my evening.

I walked out of the dressing rooms after class with some of my students. Its funny most of them were older than me. Sometimes people would walk into class and ask where the teacher was. When I introduced myself they would all look flabbergasted and stutter some sort of apology.

"Just work on the steps and you'll get them eventually. You're good." I encouraged one of the few who was younger thane me.

"Yeah, I guess. If I don't have it by next class, you better help me." I gave her the accustomed peck on the cheek.

I opened my car door and my cell phone rang. I reached into my backpack hastily and pulled it out. "alo?"

"Jenna?"

"Mom! Hi, what's up?"

"Your Grandma died." She said solemnly over the phone in a hushed whisper.

"Ella? How what—"

I was cut off, "No, Mamasita."

I breathed a sigh of relief. My mom knew it wouldn't come as a terrible blow to me I had only met the lady a few times. Didn't even speak to her that much. Last time I had seen her was the previous Easter when the whole family had taken a two-week road trip to visit her in her hospital/home. She had just had a stroke, and no one expected her to last much longer.

"What's that attitude mijita!" my mom bickered into the phone.

"Guise, I didn't know the woman. I almost died when I thought it was the woman that I have lunch with every Wednesday!" I retorted into the phone. Yes my mom is Guise if you hadn't already noticed this.

"Yes, but have a little respect for the woman." She sighed into the phone.

"Tell dad that I'll be right there." I hung up and left the premises in a hurry. This was my father's mother. I couldn't just ignore that she was a part of my family.

I parked in the driveway and made sure my door was locked. I pulled out my key to open the door, but my mom got there first. She opened the door and practically threw herself at me. She hugged me and whispered that my dad was crying. See, for any normal human being this is completely normal. But, my dad is no normal human being, he never cried! This was awful. How was I supposed to comfort him?

I walked into the room. He was sulked over himself in a moping mood. I approached him and saw a few glistening tears disappear into the jungle of white hair that he kept around his face. He didn't even look up.

"They took away my passport." He moped in a whisper.

"What?" It didn't really make any sense. His mother had just died. What did the passport have to—oh… right. "Oh…" I said into thin air.

You see, my dad is from the United States of America. But for some reason he decided that it would be a good idea to come and coach swimming classes in Guatemala. So he came and he met my mother. The got married and he became a Guatemalan resident. Surprisingly enough, the Guatemalan government gave him crap about something or other that I really don't understand, and he ended up getting a fake stamp in his passport. So leaving the country this day it was taken away from him. He could not leave the country. What made it ironic though is that he was an illegal immigrant into Guatemala, usually the other way around, of course.

"I can't go to her funeral. I can't make the box her ashes are going to be in. I'm not going to be able to throw the box into the ocean at South Padre Island like she had asked me to. I feel so bad!" I really couldn't think of what to say, but some magical force opened my mouth and said the exact words that he needed to hear.

"We went to Las Cruses last year to say good bye. She already knows how much you love her. She's in heaven looking down at you right now, she knows that you wanted to go and you did your best to go." I said soothingly. He smiled up at me and retorted with his usual witty self.

"Easy for you to say, you get five grand out of the whole ordeal." Had I heard correct? I was getting money for this? Apart from the amount already saved that of course amounted to a whole lot more than five grand. I had about fifteen grand saved up for myself, for some nice little something that I'd do for myself sometime soon.

"Come again?" I said nearly chocking on my words.

"My Brother my sister and I all get twenty grand. Each of the grandchildren get five grand." He said with a little smile.

"Well, you're not that badly off either are you?" I joked around.

Three or four months later, I was looking over my account on the internet. I had exactly thirty grand saved up for myself. I told you my job paid well. I sat back on my bed with a big sigh. What would I indulge myself in? Or maybe I should keep it for my wedding. Having a full scholarship wasn't so bad after all. I was sitting there when my cell phone rang. It was a call that would change my life forever.

"alo?"

"Jennifer Skaggs?" came a voice I had never heard before.

"Yes, this is she." I said.

"Good, good… This is a person that will become your friend if you follow my instructions to a tee." He cackled into the phone.

"Who are you?" I asked suspiciously.

"Let's just say, I've been keeping a good eye on you." He said humor lading his voice.

"Huh?" I didn't understand anything, what was he getting to?

"You are Jennifer Skaggs; you live between 2nd and 3rd street on 15th avenue, the purple house on the corner. Your parents live not two blocks away. Your bank account number is 124-2578457-56 and you have three thousand dollars in it. I want some of it, if you want your parents to be safe." He said in a businesslike voice.

By now my face had contorted into one of shock and horror. My hand to my agape mouth I meant to speak to say something. How could this be happening to me? But the voice had stopped long enough. He continued.

"I want 25 thousand of it, I'll leave you what your grandma left you. Now, you will deposit some of it into my account. Get a pen and a pencil. Well? I don't have all day. Don't stand there like you have all the time in the world! Chop chop!" I fumbled on the coffee table with a pen and a paper. Then he gave me the rest of my instructions. "I want it tomorrow at noon. If not your Parents are mush." He hung up.

I sat there flabbergasted for about a grand total of two hours. Then I did the only thing that came to mind. I went into the bathroom and called my parents. It took me a great deal to dial. Even with speed dial it was hard for me.

"alo?" asked my mother oblivious of what I was about to tell her.

"Mom, it's me." I said with a small quivery voice.

"Mija! What happened?" She said recognizing that this wasn't my usual tone.

"I don't know. A man just called me and knows everything about me and if I don't give him 25 grand he'll kill you and dad!" I blurted into the mouthpiece before I could do anything to stop myself.

"What!" she asked shocked. After a long pause on the other she said. "Call me back in a half hour."

I hung up and didn't dare leave the bathroom. I couldn't spend the night here! I needed to go somewhere. Where I was safe! But where? Before I knew it the half hour had gone by. I dialed again.

"Mijita?" It was mom.

"Mama, what happened?" I asked. "Don't worry sweetie, they're gonna come for you soon."

"Who is?" I asked panicked. "I can't leave! They'll kill you!" I said.

"Don't worry about us; I have it all under control." She said in her mother tone.

"But who is coming?" I asked panicked.

"Calm down. Your cousin, she's a witch." Was she kidding me? We couldn't joke in times like these.

"Mom!" I moaned exasperated into the phone.

"Mijita, listen to me! Witches exist. She's coming for you. You guys are taking your money out of the bank. We're going to have people taking care of us 24/7 I promise! You have to trust me. They'll be there in twenty minutes. Pack a small bag. It'll all be alright. I promise. You'll be going to London for a bit. Her name is Hermione, big bushy head. You'll recognize her immediately." And just as soon she had hung up.

I didn't understand anything. It took me some time to recuperate enough to actually do something. I ran into my room and started to pack the necessary. I packed everything I held dear, including entertainment. I had was about to zip my bag shut when I heard a few small pops and steps. Who was in? This girl wasn't here yet! I started to panic. I hid in the far end of my closet.

"Jennifer?" I heard a girl say. "It's me, Hermione. Your mom told you I was coming." Relieved but still scared. I walked out of the closet. On the other side was a girl with a black willowing cloak on. Frizzy brown hair, just like mom said.

"Holy crap, you scared me." I said exasperated. "I thought someone was breaking in."

"It's ok!" she said stepping up and giving me a hug that was supposed to make me feel better. It really didn't. I realized there were another two wizards there, one with messy hair and silly looking glasses, the other with red carrot hair and a funny expression on his face.

One of the two took my bag and 'pop' he was gone. I looked at where he was amazed. I opened my mouth to speak but only a squeak came out. Hermione couldn't help but laugh. "Hold on Jennifer, this isn't going to be a nice feeling."

"Huh?" Then she only gave me enough time to take a breath before a sickening feeling came over me. As soon as it all started it stopped. We were in the middle of a little town. "Where are we?"

"This is Hogsmead, right outside our school. Come." Said Hermione pulling me along. Soon we got to a gate. We went through it and came to a huge castle.

"This is Hogwarts." That's about the time that I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to the sound of voices and the sun shining right into my face. I cracked open an eye and immediately regretted it. I winced at the pain and groaned. I turned over and pulled the covers over my ear leaving space for me to breathe fresh air.

"She's waking up." Said a girl. Oddly I recognized the voice, although it wasn't familiar to me. I knew I wasn't in my house; the pillows at my house were never near as comfy as this.

I tried opening my eyes, when the sun wasn't directly hitting my face, and I found that it was significantly easier. I was staring at a stone wall. I decided to risk the pain and look up again through half lidded eyes, just in case. Standing next to my bed were four heads. A great big bushy head that was speaking to me.

"Hello sunshine!" she cheered. I blinked at her. I never liked talking when I just woke up. One of the things I hate most in this world is bad breath. So I reached up my hand and scribbled in the air. Soon a piece of old paper and a feather were given to me. A quill and parchment. What was this? Some kind of joke? Jeez I'm not feeling well for crying out loud, can you keep the jokes for a little later?

I looked up at Hermione with a withering look. She looked at me expectantly. Ok fine whatever. So I picked up the quill and scribbled for some tooth paste. Within seconds it seemed I had a tooth brush in front of me and tooth paste. After I washed my teeth I groaned.

"Why is everyone so cheery?" Then I glanced at my wrist watch. It read Five AM. "It's too early, let me sleep."

Quizzical looks came from all the people around. I suddenly recognized the funny faced red head and the bolt scarred stranger. "Its Eleven, what time do you usually get up?" Said the pudgy woman that I honestly did not recognize.

I quickly unwrapped my wristwatch and tossed it to scar-face whatever his name was, I couldn't remember. He quickly read it and realization hit his face first.

"Different times!" he said. Finally, someone who's brain was turned on.

"Jen, we brought you to England." Said the Hermione. I looked at her with another withering glare.

"Jet lag." I breathed. Under any other circumstance I would have thought it was all a big huge baloney sandwich. But considering that Just the previous day I thought I was perfectly safe under my own roof, and then being magically teletransported to another place, it just made me look at everything under a different light.

Hermione smiled, "That's the one." She said cheerfully.

"Alright then, I'm up…" I sat up. My head throbbed. "Just, get me some kind of pain killer will ya?"

Immediately a glass with a strange liquid was put in front of me. It seemed to swirl between purple and blue. "Do I have to hold my nose?" I asked.

"Nah, it's going to be refreshing." said the woman. I hesitantly took a sip; surprisingly it tasted quite good so I took a swig. Before I knew it the blue/purple liquid was gone.

I was still in my clothes from the day before. I looked around me "Are we in that castle?"

"Intuitive aren't you?" said the woman sarcastically. I raised my eyebrow.

"Bitch…" I muttered in an undertone only audible to myself. Then looked at Hermione "food?" a priority.

I was escorted from there to a big room. It had four long tables. Each table had a different color banner on it. It was truly an impressive room. The banners seemed to be suspended in thin air, and the roof seemed to just be a big skylight. It was amazing. We headed for the table with the red banner.

"Oh, goody. Red is my favorite color." I said returning to my own cheerful self. Even if it was Five.

"That's the Gryffindor color!" said the redhead enthusiastically.

"Well, you wear it very well then." I complimented pointing at his head with my nose. "I forgot your name." I said earnestly.

"Weasly," Said a voice behind us. "Ron Weasly." I turned to see who it was and there stood probably the hottest blonde I'd ever seen. Just by looking at him you could definitely tell that he was not a dumb blonde. Could I call him a golden retriever?

"Hello." I said stretching my hand, "I'm Jennifer." He took my hand in his and kissed my knuckles.

"Draco Malfoy, it's a pleasure to meet you. How haven't I seen you before?" He asked in a low husky voice. I felt completely shy at the moment.

"Um, well—" I was cut off by Hermione.

"She's my cousin." She said. The boy holding my hand suddenly let it go like if I had burned his precious skin.

"Oh Merlin! I touched a muggle!" While all three in my group started laughing I fired up. What did he mean 'he touched a muggle'? And did it mean what I thought it meant? I made a mental note to look it up later.

"What do you mean you touched a muggle?" I asked.

"Contamination, that's what I mean!" he snarled. His seemingly perfect complexion suddenly became ugly and flawed, why hadn't I noticed how pale he was?

Sometimes I hated my wit, never coming when I really needed it, and when it did, always leaving me with this horrible guilt afterwards. "Huh, should have known," I snorted, I turned to the rest of my group and asked in a loud enough voice for everyone to hear. "How does a person with the likes of him commit suicide? All he has to do is jump off his ego."

The room that had been filling in with more and more people was now howling in laughter, except for those under the green banners. Draco just scowled and I knew immediately that I had made an enemy. Great!

After we ate lunch, the group went out to the yards of the school. A wonderful place it was. Green grass and a forest on the edge of the grounds, even a lake; It was like paradise.

"We have started on the trail of the man, Jennifer." Said Hermione snapping me out of my trance with an ugly feeling of fear again in me. The boy with the scar scoffed and interrupted.

"She's had a rough couple of days, why don't we let her rest for a little bit, enjoy the summer." Finally some sense. I would have kissed him then and there, if I had known his name. But as it were, I just decided to ask, for future reference.

The redhead insisted on introducing him. "The one and only Boy-who-lived!" he said finishing with a clap. With the silence that ensued I could just hear the crickets around us. Then I reacted.

"Well, welcome to the club then!" and I patted him on the back. "So, should I call you liver then? Hmm… no that sounds too organ-like. Don't you have a name?" I asked after a while of exasperatedly trying to find a fitting name for a boy who lived.

"Yes, Harry Potter." He said with a slight chuckle.

"Ah! Well, aren't you glad you're not a bald potter then?" I said with a giggle. He looked at me with an odd sort of expression.

"No! I'm Harry!" He said.

"Hairy? Well, thanks for the warning. Just let me know when you're planning to take your shirt off." Hermione giggled, Ron chuckled, and Harry went red with frustration.

"Oh, come off it already! I'm messing with your brain" I said with a smile. He looked relieved. "So, why exactly did you live?"

"I think that's a story for another day, Let's just enjoy the afternoon while it lasts. Tomorrow we go back to classes." He said and led us all to the edge of the lake.

As we were going I started laughing hysterically. "HAHA! Suckers! You have school tomorrow!" Hermione raised her eyebrow and promptly tackled me. The afternoon went haywire from then on.


End file.
